


Destroyer

by SecretSingerOfAll



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rider War (Decade)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSingerOfAll/pseuds/SecretSingerOfAll
Summary: They had to do it.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionwingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/gifts).



> I love Decade. It’s definitely my third favorite Rider that I’ve seen so far, after Gaim and Wizard. It’s sad, too, which is luckily exactly what I like to work with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ I have to kill him _ .

He can’t leave this time.

He knows how it goes. Tsukasa had taken him from his world and Daiki had kept escaping, slowly growing accustomed to thievery. To give in to all the darker impulses that would have you dragged away, in his own world.

Every time, captured. Taken before Tsukasa and let go because he was interesting, and, really, Tsukasa was such an ignorant monster, back then. He just didn’t comprehend the reality.

A perfect puppet king with enough power and inexplicable charisma that Daiki kept coming back.

Now he’s a hero, except that he isn’t, and whatever is coming Daiki refuses to let anyone else take this treasure from him.

Tsukasa’s life. It’s his to do with as he wishes.

And if Tsukasa is a hero, let him die a martyr.

Let Yuusuke, most likely still dead under that black and gold armor, have his soul joined by Tsukasa’s.

Let it not drag on, for Natsumi’s sake.

Let the taking of this treasure be worth the cost.

Because he has to do it.

  
  
  


He fails, and the war begins.

  
  
  


_ I have to kill him. _

That’s the conclusion he reaches, quickly enough.

It takes time for Yuusuke to regain control after his revival, but he does it. It’s then that the others explain to him. They explain about the Destroyer, the way Tsukasa refuses to give up, willingly kills any Rider he comes across.

Yuusuke doesn’t believe it until he watched Tsukasa mercilessly slaughter two of the Riders.

He still doesn’t want to believe it. Despite everything, Tsukasa has proved himself a hero time and time again. He spoke with such love of them. He  _ helped _ people in every world. Yeah, he was an asshole. Yes, his past was horrific, but he was… he was Tsukasa.

He was the same man who sometimes if it was just them, then and Natsumi, showed such genuine confusion about his own existence, desperate for an answer.

And yet…

And yet there is a monster before him that the others say even Daiki had tried and failed to kill, and every world will eventually be destroyed if Tsukasa isn’t stopped.

An insurmountable number of lives and smile erased.

He has to do this. The Tsukasa he thought he knew would want this. Whatever the cost.

  
  
  


He fails, and they don’t quite fall together.

  
  
  


_ I have to kill him. _

It’s unforgivable.

It hadn’t mattered what Daiki said, what Yuusuke said, what the world said. Natsumi could never believe it. She’d promised herself, ever since Tsukasa’s own world. Ever since that night where he went back into his own room and looked more out of it than when they’d first met when he exited in the morning, silent on what got him from begging at the door to returning to the fight.

And back then he had been injured, amnesiac, and only identifiable by the name on the tag of his jacket.

Maybe she’d done the right thing, but that doesn’t matter. And Tsukasa is… he isn’t the obnoxious jerk with a hidden core of fear that she’d met, nor is he the dangerous monster he must once have been. He  _ was _ a good person.

And then he killed Yuusuke.

Maybe Daiki has a point, maybe she shouldn’t live in the past.

She doesn’t think there’s any other option now. Tsukasa has to be defeated, and it’s up to her to do.

She realizes in seconds that he let her.

  
  
  


She succeeds, and it was all a lie, and everyone revives.

Except Tsukasa.

  
  
  


_ I want him back. _

It’s thought of as one. Three people missing the one who ties them all together.

A photograph held to the sky, an impossibility.

Tsukasa had brought impossibilities into all three of their lives.

They had to do it, they all think. At the time, it was the only call. But now he deserves to come  _ home _ to them.

  
  
  


He doesn’t exist until he hears a silent call. His name over and over.

Three speaking the loudest, the most.

He walks forwards. To the sound of the people he loves.

  
  
  


They succeed.


End file.
